Pureheart
by Diamarisanz
Summary: Set before D3. Carlos wants to help in supporting the VK's being brought to Auradon and those who are still on the Isle of The Lost. He knows what it's like not have a proper meal, bed and a safe place to live in. Sharing his ideas with his friends, he only further confirms what everyone already knows. He has one of the biggest hearts to have ever existed.


**In loving memory of Cameron Boyce, who touched our lives in different ways and made the world bright with his smile. Let's continue honoring him by living to the fullest every day, by helping others, loving the people in our lives and loving ourselves.❤**

"Come in!" Evie called from her worktable. Beside her sewing machine, there were layers upon layers of fabric. Carlos opened the door with a gleeful look on his face.

"Hey, Carlos. What's got you smiling like that? Another successful date with Jane?"

Carlos blushed. "No, but I had an idea and wanted to share it with you."

"Really? Go ahead, what's your idea."

Carlos sat on one of the stools Evie had. "Since you and Ben are starting a program to bring more kids from the isle…I was thinking I could help. With anything, you might need. I know what it's like to what to get out of the isle and feeling out of place in Auradon. I want to help other kids."

Evie gave Carlos her signature grin and stood up from her seat. "Carlos, that's a wonderful idea." She took his hands. "I can't think of anyone else that's better qualified for the job."

Carlos beamed. "Great! Can I get you and Ben a list of ideas?"

"That would fantastic. I'm so glad you want to help! You need as much support as we can get. Not everyone in Auradon is happy with Ben bringing more VKs, no matter how hard we try and no matter how many people believe in us."

Carlos nodded. "I know. Don't worry, I'm going to do my best to help those who can come and those who can't. I'll start brainstorming!" He leaped off the stool and headed for the door.

"Carlos, don't you have class right now?" Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you are correct my lady. Excuse my enthusiasm. See you later!"

"Enthusiasm is good. It's what we need." Evie murmured with a small smile.

…

"I've never seen you write this much," Jay said through bites of his sandwich. The two boys were having lunch after training with the fencing team. After several hours of classes and extracurriculars, Carlos was writing down every idea he had during the day.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Come on, what about all those essays?"

"You didn't write those with the expression you have on right now."

"It's true. That's because this is something I'm passionate about. I need to get this list to Ben today."

"Can I have a look?" Jay gestured to the notepad.

"Thank you for asking for permission. Yes, you may."

Jay poked Carlos's rib as he was handed the notes. He skimmed through what Carlos's had written. The younger boy looked nervous.

"What do think? Is it too much, too little? Be honest please, but not too honest."

"Hey, man calm down. This is great. I mean this more than anything Ben's father did for us. More than anyone ever did for us."

"So you think these ideas are realistic?"

Jay gave Carlos's the notes and shoved him off his seat. "Get out of here and take those to Ben!"

Carlos's grinned. "See you later!" He shouted as he ran off.

…

"Carlos…this is…beyond amazing." Mal said. She smiled at him. The white-haired boy exhaled.

"I agree with Mal. I mean a safe house for kids, different meal, art, health and therapy programs. Carlos, I'm really proud." Ben ruffed Carlos's hair.

"I'm glad you guys think this way. I could have used a safe place to sleep at night, a decent meal and someone who would listen. We all could've, they all do."

"We can work on the details bit by bit and we can run these by my mom, see if she has any suggestions. She told me this morning she wanted to start a literature program to send books to the Isle."

"Why didn't your mom do that sooner?" Mal asked.

Ben sighed. "My dad, he didn't think it was a very good idea. Kids could have read their parent's story and hated heroes more."

"Personally, it would have helped me. Jane has shown me several books that I've enjoyed. I have a whole reading list for next summer." Carlos smiled. "We're really doing this."

Mal squeezed his shoulder. "Lots of parents won't be happy, but it's the kids that matter." Mal took Ben's hand. "We've got this. We owe to those who have no one."

Carlos chuckled. "Who would have thought we'd come to this."

Mal smirked. "Something tells me we would have done something; we just didn't have the resources we do now. If I'm being honest, Carlos. I think you would have been the first to start change if you had the chance on the isle."

Carlos gave her a puzzled smile. "What makes you think that?"

"It's pretty obvious Carlos. I could tell the day you first got here." Ben said.

Mal pulled Carlos in for a rare hug. "Out of the four of us, you have the purest heart." Carlos hugged her back with the biggest grin on his face.


End file.
